Ano Senpai wa
by mayonaka hime
Summary: Chapter 3 updated! Maaf kalau ancur, otanoshimi ni :
1. Prologue

Genre: romance, supernatural

**Prologue**

Ini hari pertama bagi gadis berambut bubble-gum itu setelah ia pindah ke Konoha. Ia akui, suasana di Konoha sangat jauh berbeda dengan Suna yang tandus. Banyak pepohonan hijau di sana-sini menyegarkan matanya.

"Sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal di sini," gumamnya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**This story is purely mine, jika ada kesamaan nama, tokoh, itu wajar. Kan ini fic, hehehe… ^^)v**

**Warning: AU, OOC, alur muter-muter, dll. Semoga reader-sama bertahan membacanya sampai akhir.**

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa. Kini langit biru digantikan pendar jingga keunguan yang menggantung di kaki langit.

**Krosak…**

Gadis itu sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya saat ia mendengar suara gemerisik. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekati sumber suara –pohon cherry di sudut taman yang ia kunjungi.

**Srak… Srek… Gedebruak… Bugh…!**

"Itte te te te…" dan seorang laki-laki berambut raven panjang dikuncir tengah mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencium tanah.

"Da-daijoubu?" sang gadis bertanya dan menghampiri laki-laki malang tersebut.

"Iie, daijoubu," laki-laki tadi tersenyum ramah pada gadis yang menatap khawatir padanya. Ia menopangkan kedua tangannya ke tanah, berusaha untuk berdiri, namun badannya malah oleng ke kiri.

"Le-lengan kirimu berdarah…" dan ia pun menoleh ke arah yang ditujukan gadis itu.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya jatuhku parah juga ya, hehehe…" bukannya khawatir dengan keadaan dirinya, laki-laki tadi malah tersenyum melihat luka lebar di lengan kiri-nya. Gadis itu menatap lukanya sekilas.

"Ka-kalau tidak keberatan, boleh kuobati?" tanya sang gadis menawarkan bantuan. Laki-laki tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"E-eh, kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa juga," gadis itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya, "Eh, tapi, kalau tidak cepat-cepat diobati bisa–"

"Hmp…" gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan suara yang didengarnya. Ia ditertawai?

"Kau lucu ya? Hehehe…" laki-laki itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon tempat ia terjatuh tadi. "Terima kasih sudah menawarkan bantuan, dan tentu saja kau boleh mengobatinya," ia kembali memamerkan senyum ramahnya. Gadis itu pun kini telah berkutat membersihkan luka di lengannya tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

"Kau pintar merawat orang ya?" laki-laki itu memulai pembicaraan. Sang gadis hanya melihat ke arahnya sekilas sambil bergumam "terima kasih" lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Apa kau selalu membawa peralatan seperti ini?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi. Masih belum menyerah untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya…" ucap gadis itu singkat tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku baru kali ini melihatmu. Kau dari mana?" ia masih berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku baru pindah dari Suna hari ini…," jawab sang gadis –lagi-lagi– singkat. Ia mulai melilitkan perban di lengan laki-laki itu. Dan tak berapa lama lengannya pun telah terbalut rapi.

"Selesai," gadis itu tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Hebat! Wah, kalau kau jadi dokter, ku pastikan kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat," laki-laki itu tak sadar bahwa kata-katanya yang diucapkannya itu membuat gadis di hadapannya merona malu.

"Terima kasih,"gumamnya pelan. Sang gadis beranjak dari tempatnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam laki-laki yang baru saja ditolongnya itu.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi apa kau tak keberatan memberitahu namamu padaku?" ia memandang gadis itu lekat. Yang ditatap kemudian tersenyum.

"Haruno. Namaku Haruno Sakura,"

Dan saat gadis itu melangkah pergi, laki-laki itu tersenyum menatap punggungnya.

"_Sepertinya aku telah menemukannya, Otouto…"_

( ^^)/\(^^ )

**TBC**


	2. Ima, Monogatari wa Begin

Minna-sama, maaf updatenya lama *emang ada yang nunggu?*. Sebenernya Mayo udah lese bikin beberapa hari lalu, tapi ngga sempet ngupload... hiks... T_T

Pertama, terimakasih buat Senpai-tachi yang bersedia mereview chap sebelumnya, It's an honor for me :D

yah, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, otanoshimi ni :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ima, Monogatari wa Begin<strong>

Sudah tiga hari Sakura pindah dari Suna ke Konoha. Tiga hari cukup bagi Sakura untuk mengurus segala berkas kepindahannya ke Konoha Gakuen, sekolah menengah yang ada di kita tersebut, dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya.

"Tadaima," seru Sakura saat ia sampai di rumahnya. Ia pun melepas sepatu luar-nya dan menggantinya dengan sandal khusus untuk di rumah. "Okaa-san?" panggilnya.

"Ah. Okaeri, Sakura-chan," terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari arah dapur. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menyambut kepulangan putri semata wayangnya. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah baru?" tanyanya.

"Baik, semua teman baruku tampaknya ramah. Sepertinya aku akan cepat akrab dengan mereka," Sakura tersenyum mengingat kejadian di hari pertama sekolahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei<strong>

**This story is purely mine, jika ada kesamaan nama, tokoh, itu wajar. Kan ini fic, hehehe… ^^)v**

**Warning: AU, OOC, alur muter-muter, dll. Semoga reader-sama bertahan membacanya sampai akhir.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: on<strong>_

Seperti kebanyakan kelas di sekolah menengah lain, kelas X-3 Konoha Gakuen juga bising dan berantakan. Tapi itu sebelum bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Kini hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang tampak mengobrol dengan suara lebih pelan.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut ikal panjang memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut. Para siswa langsung berdiri memberi salam.

"Sensei, OHAYOU GOZAIMASU,"

"Ohayou, minna-san," sensei cantik berambut panjang tersebut tersenyum menatap siswa di hadapannya. "Kurasa kalian sudah mendengar bahwa hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan dari Suna, ya kan?" ia pun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk di sebelah kiri tempatnya berdiri. "Silahkan masuk, Haruno-san," ucapnya.

"Hai," dan tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut bubble-gum memasuki ruangan. Sebagian siswa tampak merona merah dan beberapa siswi menatap dengan tatapan mengejek melihat reaksi para siswa.

'Tuhan, aku bisa…' doa Sakura dalam hati.

"Hajimemashite. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ucap Sakura cukup keras lalu membungkuk pelan.

"Baiklah, perkenalan lebih lanjut bisa kalian lakukan nanti saat istirahat. Sekarang, Haruno-san, silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu," sensei cantik tadi berkata pada Sakura.

"Kurenai-sensei!" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang mengangkat tangannya. "Sakura-chan boleh duduk di sampingku kalau dia mau," katanya menawarkan. Sakura tersenyum melihat keramahan teman barunya.

"Boleh saja, Yamanaka-san. Tapi, bukankah bangku di sebelahmu milik Uzumaki-san?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"Paling juga dia akan telat lagi. Biarkan saja dia duduk di pojokan sana nanti," gadis blonde tadi berkata sambil menunjuk bangku di barisan belakang dengan ibu jari-nya.

"Oh, baiklah. Kurasa idemu boleh juga. Kalau begitu Haruno-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Yamanaka Ino-san,"

"Hai," dan Sakura pun melangkah ke arah teman barunya tersebut.

"Hey, namaku Ino," baru saja Sakura meletakkan tasnya, dia telah disambut uluran tangan dari meja di sampingnya. Ia membalas uluran tangan tersebut sambil tersenyum –sedikit canggung, "Kita berteman baik ya, Sakura-chan," lanjut Ino seraya tersenyum ramah.

Sakura menatap sensei dan teman barunya bergantian, 'Kurasa disini akan menyenangkan,' batinnya.

( ^^)/\(^^ )

Pelajaran pertama Sakura di sekolah barunya dimulai. Di antara perhatiannya pada penjelasan Kurenai-sensei, ia sempat juga berkenalan dengan beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitar tempat duduknya. Ada Kiba yang mengaku sebagai pecinta anjing di depannya, Shino yang pendiam di belakang tempat duduknya, Hinata yang manis tapi pemalu di samping kanannya, Shikamaru –yang ia lihat selalu menguap – duduk di sebelah bangku Shino dan di samping Shikamaru ada Chouji, anak laki-laki gen–emm… sedikit berisi.

**Srekk…**

Suara pintu digeser. Tanpa komando semua pasang mata (kecuali Shikamaru yang tidur, mungkin) menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana berdiri sesosok mahluk berambut kuning jabrik yang nyengir innocent.

"Yo…! Ohayou, Kurenai-sensei!" dia menyapa Kurenai-sensei yang menatapnya sadis dengan muka polosnya.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa, Uzumaki-san?"

"Hehe… Jam 10, sensei," masih dengan polosnya ia menjawab.

"Jam 10, berarti kau sudah terlambat berapa menit?" aura hitam menguar semakin kuat. Tapi seolah tak terpengaruh sama sekali, laki-laki pirang jabrik tadi tetap menjawab pertanyaan sensei-nya dengan polos.

"Aku terlambat satu jam, hehe,"

"TERLAMBAT SATU JAM DAN KAU MASIH CENGAR-CENGIR SEOLAH TAK BERSALAH DI HADAPANKU, UZUMAKI NARUTO-SAN?" meledak… Suara manis sensual sensei-nya berubah menggelegar. Sakura bahkan mempertanyakan apakah benar wanita itu adalah guru ramah yang dilihatnya tadi.

Tunggu…

Uzumaki…

…Naruto?

"Go-gomen ne, sensei! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagiii…! Hyaaaa!" tak mau didamprat lebih keras, Naruto segera berlari ke mejanya. Tapi ia berhenti melihat mejanya diduduki oleh orang lain. Dan saat Naruto dan Sakura bertemu pandang…

"SAKURA-CHAN?"

"Naruto?"

Mereka berteriak bersamaan.

_**Flashback off**_

"Okaa-san, kau ingat anak berambut pirang yang ku tolong waktu tersesat dulu?" Sakura bertanya pada ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan cemilan ringan. Ia sendiri baru saja selesai mandi dan berniat untuk mengobrol sedikit dengan ibunya.

"Oh, yang terpisah dari rombongan study tour-nya itu? Kalau tidak salah, namanya Naruto-kun kan?"

"Ya, namanya Naruto. Dan Kaa-chan tau? Dia sekelas denganku sekarang," lanjut Sakura.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Setidaknya kalau ada teman yang kau kenal bisa membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman kan, Sakura?"

"Iya, hehehe…"

_**Flashback on**_

"Sakura, kau Sakura-chan kan?" Naruto menunjuk Sakura sambil menatap tak percaya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ah! Murid pindahan dari Suna itu Sakura ya? Wah, kebetulan sekali! Hahaha…"

Sakura tersenyum salah tingkah, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada kenalan lama-nya, sementara Kurenai-sensei di depan kelas makin kuat mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"U-ZU-MA-KI-SAN?" panggilan dari Kurenai-sensei menyadarkan Naruto pada waktu saat ini.

"Hai!" dan tanpa babibu lagi, ia melesat ke meja baru-nya yang berada di deretan bangku paling belakang.

( ^^)/\(^^ )

Pelajaran Kurenai-sensei dilanjutkan lagi. Sakura mencatat beberapa poin yang ia anggap penting di bukunya. Ia juga menandai bagian-bagian yang ditekankan oleh sensei-nya itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu," Kurenai-sensei melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, "Nara-san! Apa jawabanmu untuk pertanyaan nomor 2 halaman 57?"

Sakura melirik Shikamaru yang duduk di samping belakangnya. 'Shikamaru kan tidur dari tadi, apa dia bisa?' pikirnya. Tapi tampaknya kekhawatirannya tak beralasan.

"Hoaaahmm… Jawabannya Sin2 α.-2(cos α)-1" ia menjawab setelah melihat soal tersebut sekilas. Sakura tanpa sadar bergumam 'wow' mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Hn, benar. Lalu, di belakang! Uchiha-san!" Sakura menoleh lagi untuk melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud. Tapi sayang, arah pandangnya tertutupi oleh badan Chouji yang… err… besar, sehingga yang tertangkap oleh matanya hanya gaya rambut landak (?), pantat ayam (?) atau pantat bebek (?) yang mencuat melawan gravitasi. Diakah Uchiha-san?

"Hmph…" tanpa sadar Sakura menahan tawanya melihat gaya rambut tak biasa itu.

"Kuharap kalian berdua menjaga sikap kalian di kelasku. Jangan sekali-kali TIDUR baik itu dengan mata terbuka apalagi tertutup di pelajaranku!"

"Hahahaha… Teme, dengar! Kau dimarahi Kurenai-sensei tuh!" Sakura mendengar suara Naruto dari bangku belakang.

"KAU JUGA, UZUMAKI-SAN!"

"Ha-hai!" dan lagi-lagi ucapan Kurenai-sensei membungkam mulut Naruto.

( ^^)/\(^^ )

Istirahat siang, waktu untuk sedikit memulihkan diri dari penat pelajaran. Sakura memanfaatkan waktu istirahat siangnya untuk berkeliling, mengenal lebih dalam seluk-beluk sekolah barunya. Tapi ia tak sendiri.

"Di sebelah sana aula," Sasuke menunjuk bangunan besar berkubah di ujung koridor. Wait…

Sasuke?

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha-san yang ditegur oleh Kurenai-sensei tadi diserahi kewajiban untuk mengantar Sakura berkeliling sebagai tindakan disiplin (dengan kata lain: hukuman).

"Yang itu gedung olah raga," ia menunjuk bangunan lain.

"Ano, Uchiha-san," Sakura memanggilnya ragu.

"Sasuke,"

"Eto… Sasuke…-san?"

"Sasuke,"

"Emm… Sasuke…-kun?" tampaknya Sakura sulit memanggil orang lain tanpa suffix –san atau –kun di belakang namanya, apalagi orang yang baru ia kenal. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas lalu menghela napas.

"Apa?"

"Ano, kalau kau keberatan menemaniku berkeliling, aku tak apa-apa kok pergi sendiri…" Sakura bermaksud mengutarakan pikirannya, tapi laki-laki di sampingnya sama sekali tak bergeming, seolah tak mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"A-aku bukan orang yang mudah tersesat kok, jadi tak apa-apa kalaupun aku ditinggal sendiri," masih tak bereaksi.

"Kudengar Uchiha-san, eh, Sasuke-kun juga sibuk saat istirahat siang, aku bisa meminta Ino-san untuk menggantikanmu menemaniku berkeliling, aku tak akan mengatakannya pada Kurenai-sensei,"

"Hn,"

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"Diam dan cermati saja arahanku," Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh lawan bicara di sampingnya.

"Ini sudah tugasku,"

**TBC**

Emm… minna-sama, maaf kalau ceritanya hancur ya... Mayo masih dalam proses untuk bisa menulis fic yang bisa dianggap 'lumayan'. Mayo berusaha buat fic ini se-tidak-membosankan-mungkin, tapi kalau masih ada kekurangan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...

...lewat review tentunya ;)**

jya, segitu ajah~ mayo pamit...

mata ne,

^^)/


	3. I wanna know

**Chapter 2: I Wanna Know…**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**This story is purely mine, jika ada kesamaan nama, tokoh, itu wajar. Kan ini fic, hehehe… ^^)v**

**Warning: AU, OOC, alur muter-muter, dll. Semoga reader-sama bertahan membacanya sampai akhir.**

_**Flashback: on**_

Sakura memperhatikan wajah pemilik gaya rambut chicken-butt itu –Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa, gaya rambut yang sempat ditertawakannya tadi sekarang tampak begitu cocok dengan wajah tampannya. Membuat image unik dan tak terlupakan.

Tampan?

Sakura, kapan terakhir kali kau menyebut seorang laki-laki itu tampan?

Umm… kelas 2 Elementary School? Pada Sasori-senpai yang menurutmu imut?

Tunggu, itu imut, bukan tampan…

Lalu… tak pernah! Ini pertama kalinya ia mengatakan –tepatnya, berpikir– bahwa 'laki-laki ini tampan'. Bahkan Gaara yang menjadi cowok idola di sekolahmu dulu pun hanya kau beri level 'lumayan'.

Dan rasanya… dia mirip laki-laki yang jatuh dari pohon itu…

( ^^)/\(^^ )

'_Semakin dilihat mereka memang mirip,' _Sakura membatin. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk menerangkan bagian-bagian sekolah –dengan kalimat yang sesingkat-singkatnya, tentu saja.

"Sudah jelas?" Sakura terkesiap. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ia dan Sasuke telah menyelesaikan tour keliling sekolahnya. Kini, Sasuke tengah memandanginya, membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah, sudah cukup jelas kok, Sasuke-kun," ia mencoba tersenyum ramah. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, rasa penasaran memenuhi dirinya. Ia pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun. Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, tapi apa Sasuke-kun punya saudara?" tanyanya langsung.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Rasanya aku pernah bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, tapi rambutnya lebih panjang dan dia…"

Sakura memelankan kalimatnya, "…lebih banyak tersenyum dibandingkan Sasuke-kun,"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"Ah, maaf. Mungkin aku yang salah lihat. P-permisi, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku berkeliling," Sakura buru-buru membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'_Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Sakura! Tidak sopan membandingkan orang lain tahu!' _inner-nya memaki tindakan Sakura tadi.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, mengikuti Sakura dengan mata onyx-nya.

"Dia bertemu dengan… Itachi-nii?"

'_Tidak mungkin…_' batinnya.

Sementara itu, tak satupun dari mereka menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamati kegiatan mereka sedari awal tadi.

( ^^)/\(^^ )

Sakura mengambil kotak bento dari tasnya. Ia melihat sekeliling kelasnya, sepertinya semuanya telah selesai makan siang. Sakura tak mau makan di kelas sendiri, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap gedung sekolahnya. Semoga saja masih ada yang bisa ia ajak makan siang bersama.

Sesampainya di atap, Sakura menghela napas. Ternyata pilihannya untuk pergi ke atap salah, di sana tak ada siapa-siapa. Waktu istirahat hampir habis, jadi ia memutuskan untuk makan disana. Ia duduk di lantai lalu membuka kotak bento-nya.

"Wah…! Kelihatannya enak ya?" hampir saja Sakura menjatuhkan sumpitnya ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang tepat di samping telinganya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang berambut raven panjang tengah tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Halo, masih ingat padaku, Sakura-chan?"

Tentu saja Sakura ingat. Dia orang-yang-mirip-Sasuke-kun-tapi-lebih-banyak-tersenyum itu kan? Dari dasi yang dipakai orang itu, Sakura tahu kalau orang itu adalah seniornya*. Sakura mengangguk sopan.

"Hei, tak usah formal begitu. Kau pernah menolongku, jadi tak perlu bersikap sopan padaku," orang itu langsung duduk di samping Sakura. "Kau sendirian?"

"Iya, emm…" Sakura tak tahu ia harus memanggilnya siapa.

"Ahahaha… Aku lupa. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya?" orang itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura, "Panggil saja Itachi," lanjutnya.

"Itachi-senpai,"

"Itachi,"

"Tapi, senpai…" Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia merasa tidak sopan kalau memanggil senior hanya dengan nama saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Itachi-nii, hahaha…" Itachi tertawa ringan. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

( ^^)/\(^^ )

Sasuke melihat seisi kelasnya.

'_Tidak ada,'_

Ia melihat ke jendela di sebelah tempat duduknya yang menghubungkannya dengan taman samping. Tampak beberapa anak yang menghabiskan istirahat siangnya di sana.

'_Tidak ada,'_

Dan sekali lagi ia melihat ke seisi kelas, masih belum menemukan apa yang ia cari…

…tepatnya, _**siapa**_ yang ia cari.

'_Kemana anak itu…?'_

( ^^)/\(^^ )

"Senpai," panggil Sakura.

"Panggil Itachi atau Nii-chan ajah~," sahut Itachi sambul mencomot telur gulung dari kotak _bento_ Sakura. "Umm… Enak!"

Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab?

"Tapi…"

"Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku apa saja. Hehe…"

"Umm…"

"Kenapa…?"

"Tidak…"

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, bilang saja. Aku tak akan tersinggung kok," seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Itachi berkata seperti itu.

"…" Sakura tampak tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya. Tapi ia benar-benar penasaran dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. "Itachi-senpai, apa senpai punya saudara…? Soalnya teman sekelasku—"

"Sasuke?" Itachi memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Ha? Eh, iya. Sasuke-kun mirip sekali dengan Itachi-senpai…"

"Hahaha…Tentu saja. Dia kan memang adikku,"

"Ooh… Begitu ya. Tapi kenapa sifat kalian berbeda sekali? Maksudku, senpai kelihatan begitu ramah dan mudah sekali tertawa, tapi Sasuke-kun… seperti kebalikan dari senpai, uph…" Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu menyadari ucapannya sudah agak terlalu jauh. "Maaf," lanjutnya.

Itachi yang melihatnya tertawa. "Hahaha… Tidak apa-apa,justru aku suka dengan orang yang blak-blakan sepertimu." Dia tersenyum.

"Wajah Sasuke memang kaku, tapi sebenarnya dia perhatian koq," lanjutnya. "Lihat saja nanti, kau mungkin akan jatuh hati padanya, hahaha…" Itachi kembali tertawa sembari mengacak lembut rambut Sakura

"Tapi, jangan mengatakan apapun tentang aku padanya ya, dia tidak suka," katanya lagi.

Perkataannya membuat Sakura menoleh heran. "Eh?"

"Ya, anggap saja ini rahasia kita berdua, hehehe…"

_**TBC**_

*Keterangan: di sekolah Sakura –Konoha Gakuen— siswa tahun pertama menggunakan dasi berwarna merah, tahun kedua warna hijau gelap, dan tahun ketiga warna biru tua. Itachi memakai dasi warna biru.


End file.
